


Where the Wild Things Are

by Soundone



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Eventual Hate Sex, Eventual Out of Character, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Tails, Vaginal Fingering, alot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundone/pseuds/Soundone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selkie offers to help her friend after the wolfskin falls victim to a strange sensation. As the night goes on, they soon discover sides to themselves they never knew existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Wild Things Are

Selkie let out sharp, hedonistic whine as the foxgirl lazed and rolled about on a particularly comfortable patch of grass, letting cool moonlight comb her fur and a rhapsody of wind massage her flush skin.

‘’Mhhmm... that was fun...’’ she mewed, absently trying to catch one of the fireflies that brightly danced about her outfit.

The war council had recently given their troops some free time and, true to her nature, Selkie spent all of it messing around. First, she played with her friends. When they got tired of her, then she played with her dad. When he got tired of her, then she played with the forest animals. Finally, when even wild beasts tired of the kitsune’s antics, Selkie had decided to rest herself, letting the insects sate her curiosity as she enjoyed the rewarding ache in her muscles.

_EGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAA_

‘’Eeek!’’

Like a thunderbolt on a clear day, a savage roaring suddenly snapped Selkie out of her quiet repose, jumping to her feet as the hairs on her tail stood rigid. So much for her rest. Interested, she perked her ears. The lingering echoes of growling seemed to waft from deeper into the forest.

‘’Hmm... more fun?’’ Despite running around for all of the afternoon and morning, Selkie still had some energy to spare. Even if it was the nasty ghost soldiers that Corrin had warned her about around the area, she enjoyed the movement and adrenaline a fight brought. With a smile and an eager hum, the kitsune threw caution to the wind as she raced further into the thick, dark foliage, determined to find and confront whatever manner of person or creature that lurked in there.

With the help of her fox form, Selkie quickly made it to the source of the sound, where she was both disappointed and intrigued with what she found. In the middle of a small clearing was not a new enemy or friend, but rather an old one, another beastgirl called Velouria. While they had gotten to know each other, Velouria wasn’t exactly someone who shared Selkie’s passion for mindless frolicking, often leading to the kitsune being ignored in her advances. Yet, tonight Selkie saw the girl do just that, strangely in her beast form as the red and black monstrosity howled at the moon while tearing and uprooting whole trees with her massive arms.

‘Hmph... I asked you if you wanted to play together in our beast forms earlier and you said no. Is it more fun by yourself or something...’

Selkie, a bit hurt, watched the wolfskin run amuck for a moment longer before Velouria suddenly stopped, panting heavily. At first, Selkie was worried the other girl had noticed, but that thought was swiftly lost when she saw her friend revert back, golden eyes widening and cheeks lightly touched by pink at what she saw. Velouria wasn’t wearing any clothes, skin bare and flushed, as she continued to claw at the ground with her bare fingernails. With her superior fox-like hearing, Selkie could pick up the wolfskin’s wild, heaving breaths along with the frantic and clouded mutterings that came with.

‘’Grr...damn it...rrrrr...s-stop...itches...’’ Her voice sounded so feverish, so primitive, uncontrollable as the girl twitched and shivered in the moonlight. ‘’N-Nyyygh...rrrwwrr...e-enough...’’

Selkie couldn’t believe her eyes. In one moment, Velouria was pawing at the ground, and in the next, the girl had gotten up and started... touching herself, clear as day as Selkie got a front row seat to the debauchery. The heat on the kitsune’s face felt so much brighter at the sounds of grunts and sweet moans flooding the air.

She saw two rough fingers hastily and unceremoniously plunge themselves into the opening of her nethers, while the other hand wildly and lustfully pressed and roamed about the area around it, now slick with a sticky liquid.

‘’Hahh...grrr...c-come on...graaa...’’ Selkie shivered herself. It almost felt like Velouria’s hot, pleasure-craving breath was next to her ear. The wolfskin’s body spazzing in convulsions of need, Selkie watched enraptured as one of her hands suddenly slid upwards her friend’s smooth, white skin before harshly grasping and squeezing one of her sizeable breasts, lust now mixed with sweat as it gleamed in the night. She saw a back arch, a tongue lap at moonlight, nails circle and pinch hardened tips as Velouria attempted to pleasure every nerve in her body.

‘Velouria? What are you doing?...’ She almost cursed her enhanced hearing and vision. She could so clearly see every thrust of Velouria’s fingers into her spot, hear every breathy moan that oozed out of a wanting mouth. It brought a very strange tingling to her own body, one that she desperately wanted to scratch as well.

‘Maybe just... a touch...’ Selkie answered numbly to the haze, throwing her shame next to Velouria’s as mindless fingers drifted southwards.

All it took was one soft sound, a barely audible rustling of her clothes, before everything went quiet, neither a moan, nor a sigh whispering past the trees. Perturbed, Selkie moved her eyes back to her friend, who was now frozen in place, two fingers still jammed in awkwardly.

‘H-Huh?...’

Slowly, like a swan’s head out of water, Velouria’s hand silently slid out from her legs, body shifting upright while strings of past arousal fluttered faintly in the evening breeze.

Suddenly, the hand grew ten sizes, dainty fingers morphing into obsidian claws, her feminine arm exploding into the size of a log. Selkie didn’t even have time to blink when the hand dug savagely into the earth before flinging a mound of rock and soil mercilessly in her direction.

‘’Eeeep!’’

Barely having enough time to get her hand out of her underwear, Selkie leapt away with a whine, just in time before the spot she was standing in was crushed beneath a storm of gravel. Yet, Velouria wasn’t done. The kitsune nearly wet herself when another one of her friend’s arms more than quadrupled in size, twin pillars of death propelling the furious, naked girl towards her. Selkie wasted no time trying to negotiate, skinny legs pedalling against the wind as she raced into the forest.

‘’Ahhh! Velouria’s going to eat me!’’ the girl wailed, praying that someone could hear her. The shrubs and branches felt so much easier to navigate coming here than they did now as sounds of the wolfskin’s bellowing roars burnt themselves into her skull. She could hear flesh-rending claws scourge the undergrowth, forearms snap trees like they would snap her limbs. This wasn’t a game she wanted to play.

‘’O-Ohh! B-Beaststone! Beastone!’’ Suddenly, she remembered that having a kitsune’s dexterity was how she was able to so easily navigate the trees earlier. Frantically fishing through her pockets, Selkie’s fingers fumbled around the gem. Unfortunately, her panic was a bit too much to control, as the stone fell out of her hands as quickly as it entered, plopping onto the ground. Selkie paused for just a second to mourn its loss, yet that was all her assailant needed. Golden eyes stretched in terror as the kitsune was knocked to the ground, claws the size of daggers crushing the ground on either side of her as Velouria’s growled from overhead.

The rest of her friend’s body hadn’t changed too much, save for the glowing mist that surrounded mahogany eyes and elongated fangs that jutted from her mouth. Yet, Selkie knew those teeth were more than enough to turn her cute hide into mincemeat. Whimpering, the kitsune vainly tried to disappear into the dirt as Velouria’s face descended, a low rumble in her throat as she hostilely eyed her prey’s face and neck while bare legs tightly saddled Selkie’s. The foxgirl would have felt aroused at the act if she didn’t fear for her life.

‘’Waaaah...I don’t taste as good as I look...’’ Her face bobbed pitifully back and forth, trying to avoid the wolfskin’s mouth.

‘’... _Selkie_...’’

Suddenly, the breath on her neck started to retreat. Risking a gander, the kitsune breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the red and black pillars at her sides return into normal arms and the feral features on her friend’s face disappear, the face glaring down at her now more irritated than bloodthirsty.

‘’Selkie... What are you doing here?’’ the girl muttered, her heavy breathing the only thing resembling the beast from before. Well, that and her nudity.

‘’V-Velouria! You’re not going to eat me! I’m so glad!’’ The kitsune, ecstatic that she wasn’t a pile of bones, raised her head upwards to nuzzle her friend, which the wolfgirl uncomfortably shook off with a pant. ‘’Oh, I heard a sound here so I went to go investigate, but found you instead, touching your-’’

A blush flourished on both of their faces, Selkie realizing the situation too late. Velouria, now painfully aware of the increasing pressure her legs were putting on her friend, as well as her nudity, shot back like an arrow. Selkie simply fidgeted on the ground, trying not to look at the shapely canvas that glowed in front of her.

‘’Grrr...I-I...’’ The wolfskin attempted to cover up her private areas with her hands, sadly, rather ineffectively. ‘’E-Err... I-I’ve been feeling this stupid inch in my body for the last couple of days. I tried exercising, but that didn’t help. I asked daddy about it, but all he did was stutter before running away...’’

The wolfskin said the next words a touch more shyly, flighty hands having trouble keeping still. ‘’T-Then, when I was looking for treasures in Soleil’s room earlier today, I found this weird book. It had some pictures of women doing strange things that made me feel k-kind of good, so...I copied them...’’

Twin hands swiped at a nearby tree in displeasure, covering up her shame the furthest thing on her mind now that a creeping heat started to surge in her abdomen at the thoughts. ‘’But it doesn’t go away! It feels better when I’m doing it, but it never fully stops, or I feel so close to...something...b-but never reach it! It’s all so... pissing me off!’’

Selkie watched, confused and worried as her friend continued to claw at bark, the pants increasing in intensity. Thinking was never her strong point, neither was understanding as the mismatched events struggled to solve themselves in her head. She likely knew just as little about Velouria’s condition as her friend, though she still wanted to do something.

‘’Can I do anything to help?’’ she asked innocently, concern taking priority over knowledge and ability.

The wolfskin gave a dismissing scoff, not exactly faithful in her absent minded friend that would sooner chase a butterfly than pay attention to the beserker in front of her. ‘’I don’t need a playmate, Selkie. What could you possibly do to hel-’’

_sniff sniff_

‘...Wait.’

_sniff sniff_

‘What was that?’

Velouria suddenly became aware of something, something utterly intoxicating. The breeze carried to her nose a scent, a spice, so pleasant, raw, _ravishing_ , that it started to make her knees quake, her skin flare red with excitement. Her head swivelled violently, clouded eyes glaring deadlocked at the source of the scent, who stared curiously back.

‘ _Selkie_.’

There was something off about her friend’s scent, something deliciously off. She still smelled of grass and sunshine like she usually did, but tonight, Velouria picked up another smell she couldn’t name. It was humid, fiery, allure and intimacy condensed into an aroma that physically tugged at her senses. She needed to inhale it, to embrace it, and she needed it now.

The wolfgirl was on her in an instant, iron arms chaining both of Selkie’s wrists to the ground as her legs returned to their earlier position around the kitsune’s. The fragrance hit her like a train, practically radiating off her friend’s skin and clothes. She felt it seep into her pores, wrapping its seductive limbs around her muscles and mind. She felt it make her its slave.

‘’V-Velouria?...’’ She heard something distant, something unimportant squeak out from beneath her. The wolfskin answered it with a growl, commanding it to let her indulge in peace.

The victim in question, however, was anything but comatose, eyes and body trembling as one of her friends ran her nose across the poor kitsune’s face and neck.

‘’W-What are you doing?...’’ she weakly whined, heart in her throat while the fabric around her shoulders were undone with teeth.

‘’...You said you would help.’’ The words that reached her ears weren’t that of her friend’s. It was something more reflexive, primal, merely using Velouria’s voice to suit its needs. ‘’...Give me your body...’’

Selkie shuddered at the request, the demand. She didn’t like that idea, frightened at what the sinister presence wearing Velouria’s face was going to do with her. Though, cutting through her apprehension like a blade, the heat she felt back in the clearing was beginning to resurface, echoes of want responding to every movement the wolfskin made. Also, the haunting possibility that her friend would never return to normal aided in the decision to move her tongue.

‘’...okay...’’ She muttered it softly, an approval that her assailant likely never heard and never needed. Regardless, she whispered it anyways, just in case some part of her friend was still present, still conscious enough to know that Selkie wanted to help her despite the fear, that she cared. Finally, with that innocent thought, she to gave into the sin.

The wolfskin’s sniffs were becoming more intense, almost violent at that point. With each long inhale of Selkie’s neck and collar, Velouria would also potently press her raw form into the kitsune. Hot, fragile moans escaped Selkie’s lips as she felt heavy breasts roll across her chest, wild and needy hips thump chaotically against her own. It was almost like Velouria was trying to force herself into her being.

‘’Rwww...I want more...give me your scent...’’

Animalistic and greedy, her friend could no longer be sated by mere smell. Running on complete instinct alone, the wolfskin suddenly attacked Selkie’s flush skin with a wild and incredibly hot tongue, determined to get the intoxicating scent into her body. The kitsune sung out pure lust to the moon as Velouria’s hot, wet appendage made love to the nerves along her neck and shoulders, feeling each and every rigid bump on the wolf’s tongue expose her voice.

Yet, the beast didn’t stop there. Helpless eyes could only watch as base hands ripped apart the foxgirl’s pretty outfit. The state of her dress was the last worry in Selkie’s mind, however, the rough fingers and tongue that explored every inch, every goosebump on her chest, taking priority over lesser needs. She felt the wet presence ran rampant over her petite breasts like a flood, drowning out her thoughts as her rigid tips were harshly caressed and sucked in a hot, sultry vicegrip. Agonizing palms urgently arched her back upwards, Velouria trying to get as much of the soft mounds into her hungry mouth as possible. Selkie whined as she felt herself absently pushing her breasts into the stimulating vacuum, her lost sounds blocking out the gradual decent the wolfskin made. It was only when a mindless growl marked her waistline did Selkie regain waking thoughts.

‘’Here...*sniff*...your scent is so strong here...*sniff*...ahh, I want it...’’ Selkie felt the pleasure resonate back tenfold when Velouria’s strong, heaving breaths pounded between her thighs.

‘’V-Velouria?! Y-You shouldn’t! That place is-’’

But, like trying to stop a rampaging wyvern with stick, her words were futile. Selkie experienced a vibrant mix of both fear and anticipation as savage nails shredded her underwear before a rough nose dived into a small patch of blonde. She couldn’t find the words to properly describe the feeling, nor her thoughts, when the wolfskin inhaled vigorously, the very tip of a fevered nose pressing against her bud, while burning sighs and lost whispers settled into the kitsune’s folds. Star-struck eyes gawked numbly at the sky, breath refusing to release as Selkie searched, prayed for an answer to the leg quivering sensation that seemed to grip and spread around her lower waist. Finally, her question was answered when Velouria’s thirst became further quenched and a tongue suddenly lap up the steady river of liquid that began to flow from Selkie’s lower lips.

‘ _Pleasure.’_

The word came not from the sky, but from somewhere deep inside herself, a word she had never heard answering back in a voice that wasn’t hers. In that moment, Selkie understood. Suddenly coiling her legs desperately around her friend’s head, the foxgirl gave into the ecstasy, embraced every lick, every plucking of her petals, as a thick haze consumed both her body and mind.

‘’D-Don’t... Don’t stop! Keep going!’’

As if responding to her plaything’s plea, the pressure felt harder, a tongue rolled faster, and Selkie embraced it with open arms. She let her naked moans pollute the air, threw her head back in reckless abandon, responded to the motions with her own. She allowed the wet, sloppy seductions of libido bring her over the burning horizon.

‘’S-Something’s...something’s...!’’

Velouria could barely process the warning before hips thrusted wildly against her confined head and a hot, sticky mess cascade itself across the wolfskin’s face. She hungrily accepted it, taking in the shivering afterglow while the grip slowly faded from her shoulders. Even after the release, Velouria remained, the heat from her cheeks and the heat from Selkie’s thighs creating a small sanctuary from the rest of the waking world. She stayed there for a short lifetime until an envoy of the heat called her back. Mahogany eyes rumbled open and sticky strands glowed in the moonlight as her lips parted from Selkie’s. The girl lay sprawled out pitifully on her back, eyes glazed over as her heavy pants shook flush skin. Velouria felt somewhat odd looking at the sight, almost jealous. She broke some of the white strands that hung between her and Selkie, rubbing the slippery liquid between fingertips before bringing it to her nose. It smelt hot, sultry, thick and loud while it spoke to her nose, strong and pungent as it swam happily on her tongue. But, what commanded her attention, reignited something she momentarily lost, was how fulfilling it smelt, how satisfied both Selkie and her scent were. Things Velouria wasn’t.

Instantly, the wolfskin realized how wet she was, saw images of Selkie’s release flash painfully and vivid inside her head. The spasm of pure bliss that ran through pale legs, the sounds of infinity that kept echoing when she climaxed. That was what Velouria had been so desperately looking for in the last few days, what the kitsune was supposed to help her achieve, but instead stole.

And she wanted it back.

Selkie’s recovery was cut short when crazed hands seized her shoulders and an equally crazed presence press its entirety against her. Tired eyes opened only to tremble at the pure lividity of the ones that were there to greet her as she was roughly pushed against a tree.

‘’N-Not fair...haah, it was supposed to be mine...g-give it back...’’ She heard a bit more of Velouria in that tone, more human than instinct. Yet, the utter urgency that flooded every syllable, every inch of her eyes, was something every bit as frightening.

She hadn’t even the time to respond before the wolfskin immediately crossed their legs together and gave her a kiss of the lower lips. Their cries were simultaneous and equally as loud, the sudden pillaging of her still sensitive spot erupting Selkie’s voice while the first forbidden touch upon vestal flesh tore the walls of Velouria’s throat.

‘’B-But I just...!!!’’ The kitsune’s pleas became indecipherable from her moans when her friend thrusted hips violently into her own. It was wild, mindless, more crude than a beast’s as Velouria made no effort to aim, her lust-fuelled mind on reflex and often grinding against Selkie’s thighs instead of a union like it was supposed to be. Yet, the wolfskin neither had the capacity nor patience to correct it.

‘’But it feels good...you said you’d help...help me...’’

She drawled on mindlessly, deaf to her own words and uncaring to anything that didn’t sate the inch in her groin. It felt amazing to rub her lust against something so warm, moving, responsive this time, to let the kitsune’s sounds of pleasure wash over her and maroon her to the sea. Yet, Velouria still wasn’t properly satisfied, their spots not fitting together as properly as she was expecting. She needed something more to fill the void, connect the bridge between the two cores. Her answers swished back and forth beside her, wild movements mirroring their masters.

In a rash fever, Velouria grabbed her’s and Selkie’s tails, the kitsune’s voice hitching sharply at the rough touch, before looping them inbetween their legs, both of the appendages now trashing disordered against the two’s nethers and stomach. The wolfskin saw stars, immediately crying out at the grand flourish of pleasure that rocketed through her every inch of her being. Her hips buckled to the same tranced rhythm of the tails, the fire underneath wallowing in immense satisfaction as the friction from the fleshy appendages so perfectly scratched the itch at her core while transmitting Selkie’s desires in the form of raw heat.

Looking up, Velouria saw the woman in question enjoy it just as much as her, apprehensions and bodily control lost to her troughs of desire. Smooth legs rushed thirsting across hers, Velouria’s grey tail entwined by gold. The sultry expression slathered on her friend’s face, drool dribbling down a flush chin, eyes half-lidded, turned on the wolf-skin the same amount as their touch did.

‘’S-Selkie...’’

The name popped thoughtlessly out of Velouria’s mouth, a drifting word amidst the chaos, yet it commanded the kitsune’s attention more than any physical motion. Sunset eyes grew wide, cheeks blushed impossibly redder. Selkie felt her heart beat faster than she could comprehend at the simple utterance of her name. It was the first time Velouria acknowledged her as herself and not just a source of pleasure. A confusing joy started to well up in her chest, something she was keen to return.

The wolfskin, still riding on her high, shivered when she felt the pressure beneath spike as Selkie nearly doubled the speed of her thrusting, incredibly wet tails squeezing out every bit of pleasure from inside her. But the kitsune wasn’t done there. Pink lips stretched in a stunned moan as Selkie rose a silky hand and began vigorously stroking Velouria’s tail, fingernails combing luxuriously through sliver fur, fingers and palm exerting a sinfully thick pressure upon her length. It was only when another warm hand reached out and grazed her cheek was the wolfskin able to tear her attention away. Sparkling eyes were there to meet her, trembling and steamy as they bore into the night.

‘’Velouria...a-am I helping?’’

The words sounded once in her head, past the cloud of lust. It confused her for a moment, made her heart swell for a second, before the beast inside her swallowed them, unsure what to do with anything that didn’t scratch her itch. Still, Velouria was able to hide an echo of the feeling, a couple beats of her heart that differed from the countless others, to transmit into action. The wolfskin suddenly rushed forwards and roughly kissed Selkie on the lips. It was sloppy, inexperienced, every bit as the kiss of their lowers, yet it satisfied just as much. Velouria pumped raw lust, sex in saliva form past lightly twitching lips, wrapped their tongues together as tightly as their legs were, and relished the moans her labour was rewarded. In that moment, everything began to come together.

The taste on the tongue invading her mouth, the pounding serenade between her legs, the wild pumping of a sweaty hand upon her tail, they all kindled the burning fire the moved rapidly towards her crotch. Mahogany eyes rolled backwards into her lids, unable to face the brightness.

‘’Yes, y-yes...f-finally, it’s...!!!’’

The stars aligned. Her legs seized and back arched as Velouria released days worth of tension all across their tails, her body completely filled with light. She thought she felt the same thing from Selkie, but couldn’t bring herself to care in wake of the mind-breaking pleasure that bathed her body like the tide against the shore. Finally, she felt sated. The curse that had crippled her for days faded into ash.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Velouria came down, lips still lightly twitching as she let gravity peal her sticky skin from Selkie’s and bring her down onto the forest floor where she let the steady rocking of the trees above sedate her weary body.

Her partner was equally as winded, matching the wolfskin’s breaths while she curled up against bark. Wrapping the few surviving scraps of her dress around delicate skin, Selkie easily descended into a gentle nap. A tiny smile bent her lips as she allowed her accomplishment swell her heart. She had helped Velouria relieve a problem that had plagued her for so long, no common feat given it was usually people helping Selkie rather than the other way. What’s more, she somehow felt the experience had made the two become closer as friends, letting the happy thought drift her away.

‘ _But you’re not satisfied with just that, are you?’_

The sleep disappeared from her senses, replaced by an echo from her depths. She heard it again, the same strange voice from within that answered from earlier. Selkie shivered as the sound brought life into aching muscles, spark images in her mind, wrap hands around her core. The kitsune started to descend into a very different kind of sleep as vulgar giggling echoed in the girl’s head and limbs.

‘ _There’s plenty playtime still to be had...’_

Velouria, who was just about to be enticed by her dreams, became interrupted by a sudden stirring in front of her. Grumpily creaking drained eyes open, the wolfgirl watched puzzled as Selkie got up and walked a short ways across the clearing before kneeling down to examine something, tail swaying back and forth. A half hum trickled out of Velouria at odd sight. The girl had looked like she was ready to sleep for a week just a minute prior.

‘’Selkie...’’ she muttered, naked body trampling the dirt beneath. ‘’What are you doing...’’

The faintest of movements was her response, the kitsune swivelling her shoulders but a fraction. Still, it was enough for Velouria to get a peak at what her friend was so interested in. Cradled in Selkie’s hand was some sort of rock. Her fuzzy vision couldn’t make too much of it at first, but enough staring was eventually rewarded with the sight of a rather polished, purplish coloured stone, one that was beginning to glow...

Before the answer could reach her tongue, Selkie’s golden tail suddenly bloomed into nine, snow-white, stretching like shadows and immediately shooting for her throat. Velouria didn’t even have time to flinch before red and white tendrils constricted and wrapped themselves around her upper torso, whispering seductively to her skin. Any attempt to get free were instantly slain as she felt the tips of the tails slither and paint glowing lines upon her flesh, the tapestry of magic sealing any movement under her neck.

‘’ _Baaaad girl, having your way with me and trying to run away.’’_ Velouria painfully inched her head at her captor, who was now walking saucily towards her with beaststone rolling around her fingers and a promiscuous sway thick on her hips. Her sunset eyes were dimmed by a glowing red mist while fangs jutted sharply from her mouth. Yet, what was most striking about her friend was the strange voice that took over her regular, chipper one. It was ethereal, seductive, seemingly coming from everywhere at once, like a cross between Selkie, her beastform, and lust personified.

‘’ _I’m going to have to punish you for that, puppy.’’_ the kitsune grinned, showing off her array of shiny teeth before kicking Velouria onto her back. A low, amused chuckle broke through the air as she watched her captive from the side, tails swaying in unison with the rumbling.

‘’W-What the hell are you doing, Selkie?!’’ the wolfgirl roared, indignant against the mocking look she was receiving. ‘’I didn’t do anything wrong! You said you’d help!’’

A wild laughter stormed the leaves in response to her words, birds fleeing from their nests in terror. The kitsune eyed her sinisterly as a hand traced teasing across the expense of the wolfskin’s chest. Velouria shivered at the results.

‘’ _You thought when I said I’d help, it meant I was fine with you ripping my clothes apart? You thought when I said I’d help, I’d allow you to violate me like an animal?’’_ Selkie further embellished her mirth at the sight of Velouria chagrined blushing, unable to find a response. Misty eyes drew close as a heated breath danced about the canals of her ear. _‘’Is that what you think of your innocent friend, someone who cares about you so much, just some toy for your pleasure? Mhmm, naughty dog...’’_

Finished enjoying the humiliation, Selkie suddenly got up straddled the wolfgirl’s head, mahogany eyes widening at the sight of her friend’s dripping slit consume her vision. A familiar scent entered her nostrils, one that caused the dreadful heat to flare once more in her blood. Sharp nails mischievously combed through the rattled wolfskin’s hair, adding to the sensation as they both caressed and threatened the skin of her scalp and ears.

‘’ _You know, you’re not the only one to get all hot and bothered...’’_ the voice echoed, thighs rotating hypnotically before their paralyzed audience. _‘’I’ve felt it, gone almost crazy with lust like you did. Only, poor innocent Selkie couldn’t find an outlet, forced to repress it through mindless playing and sleepless nights...’’_

A sharp grin was all the warning Velouria got before the sultry flesh crashed down on her face, crazed, breathy laughter mocking all she was as the kitsune grinded and smeared hot lust all over her face.

‘’ _So your punishment will be to service me this time! And if you don’t...’’_ Velouria suddenly found her airways sealed, breath held captive just as she was as one of tails constricted around her neck like a python. Feral, glowing eyes grinned malevolently down at her as hearing started to fade from her ears, feeling from her limbs, before the grip released just shy of her losing conscious.

‘’ _...I’ll just have to fucking kill you, puppy.’’_ The vivid tone and expression of that threat left no room for bluffs. _‘’So get licking, and try not to disappoint.’’_

Fear ran parallel with the arousal in her bones, barely able to regain her breath as she inhaled more of Selkie’s juices than air. The furry tendrils that slithered down skin added to her lust, via the whispering touch which set off sensitive spots Velouria never knew she had. Yet, they also caused fear for her life, bristles of hair feeling like daggers and tensing around her neck like a noose. Backed into a corner, Velouria succumbed, tongue flickering numbly into the divide of heat and flesh.

‘’ _Ahhh, yes! Mhmm, that’s a good little dog...’’_ Selkie purred, matching her new pet’s motions with aimless trusting of her own. It was a vastly different experience from when she earlier ate out her friend. The control had all but slipped through her fingers, now captive by shackles every bit as restricting as if they were made of steel. Her partner was also much more responsive to the act, slamming herself down with every movement of her tongue and greedily shoving the wolfskin’s head back into her dripping sex whenever she tried to pause for air. Velouria squeezed her eyes in frustration as the burning in her lungs added to the one in her groin, humiliated that something so carnal could excite her so. Falling deeper into abandon, she could hardly make out the anarchic jingle of laughter that danced on the fringes of her diluted senses.

‘’ _Haah, not bad, puppy, but I think you can do better.’’_

The tail that was constricting one of her arms loosened a fraction as she felt a small bastion of will return to tingling fingers. In her palm was eventually dropped a cool, smooth orb, Velouria quickly recognizing it as her beaststone that she misplaced earlier. She instantly tried to seize the opportunity, fingers flexing in an effort to search for the power to break free, but quickly found that the magic restricted the vast majority of the energy she could draw.

‘’ _Ha, you really thought it would be that simple?’’_ The kitsune’s tone was amused and mocking, tightening the grip on her scowling victim's neck as punishment while pointed nails waltzed dangerously across reddened checks. _‘’You’re so stupid, it’s cute. No, I only have need for one asset from your beast form.’’_

The ringing in her head was sudden and demanding, Selkie’s vile voice invading both her body and mind. Modesty and self-respect were powerless to stop her own hand from rebelling against it’s master and morphing Velouria’s flesh to her captor’s whims. The wolfskin abruptly felt her airways clog, not from the choking of her neck, but rather from the strange and sudden swelling in her mouth. Pink lips burst apart, letting the woman’s tongue, now several times longer, wider, and thicker, loll out down her chin and neck. Panicked eyes widened at the mockery of her muscle, the 8 inch appendage of her beastform hanging loosely from her small, human jaw.

‘’ _Ahhhh, how well-endowed you are, lover!’’_ the kitsune sung erotically, hips trembling in anticipation as she began stroking the tongue just as vigorously as Selkie did her tail earlier. The eager fingers felt so much more pleasing than the wolfskin was expecting, silky smooth and inviting, their grip tight and motions seductive. Velouria unwillingly revealed in the strange, sloppy handjob she received before the hand darted backwards and the kitsune’s opening quickly thrusted back into her face. Hips buckled scandalously, sliding against Velouria’s length like hot butter across ice. _‘’Come on, come on! Jam it in me, mess up my insides, ravish me like the beast you are!’’_

Her core responded to the base words, lusted after them. The sensations the kitsune had administered to her tongue were so vivid, fulfilling, an oasis amidst a punishing desert. She acted more for herself than her captor, first glazing the beastial flesh over Selkie’s lips to test her control, a practice that the kitsune was more than happy to entertain. When she was confident, Velouria wasted no time in savagely penetrating the wet gap with the entirety of her length.

Muscles seized around her instantly, as did legs to her head. Undeterred by the pressure, Velouria continued to pump herself deeper into the kitsune, letting the muffled cries of ecstasy in her ear guide the rhythm of her trusts.

‘’ _Ahhh, yes! Work it, dog! Pump your sweet little Selkie full of shame! Haaaa!’’_ The kitsune cried madly to the stars as her opening was completely filled, the savage beast within flickering against her walls like the flames of a bonfire. Selkie allowed her nerves to take over fully. Legs quivered and hands groped any skin they could find as her entire body devoted itself to supple shaft that pounded and serviced the deepest corners of her being. _‘’Take me raw!’’_

And Velouria numbly obeyed. She felt like she was drowning, mind and breath lost beneath the waves of the ocean. Hot juices filled her lungs like saltwater, waves of pleasure massaged and made love to her flesh like a siren’s song. Velouria was all too willing to let the tide pull her in, allowing her prison to become a paradise. Yet, there were still chains that held her back. For all the gratification she felt upon her lips, it was all for nought if the fire between her legs weren’t fed. It cried vainly for her fingers, still deadlocked in the kitsune’s mental grasp, gushing and tingling like never before.

‘’S...S-ethlkie...’’ she weakly moaned, voice momentarily displaced. ‘’Pleashe, touth me too...’’

Her plea was abandoned in a mire of Selkie’s sudden and twisted laughter, a brutal bewilderment in the air that mocked all she was. Fear brought the wolfskin’s mouth to a halt as punishing nails painfully drew blood from the flaps of her ears and daring slits of red and gold glared downwards.

‘’ _What was that, dog? Did you just give me an order?’’_ The vile grin bore both venomous words and a display of murderous fangs which sliced through the air like they would Velouria’s neck. A single fingertip drew a line from the corner of her ear, an intimate touch at first that gradually morphed into an assault the further she went. By the time it reached her chin, a generous amount of red had begun to dribble down her neck. _‘’You forget yourself, puppy. This time, you’re_ _ **my**_ _fucktoy. You please me, not the other way around. Don’t think I prefer a warm body from a cold one, understand?’’_

Selkie didn’t even bother waiting for a reply, the haunted look of dread cementing obedience as hips resumed their hedonism.

Her pet understood, true to the kitsune’s assumptions. Bitter emotions misted her eyes, will and worth cut down like wheat, as magic and fear forced her mouth to mechanically move. Pleasure was but a faded memory at this point for the wolfskin. Humiliation and torment had taken its place, the heat now burning painfully with no motion to sate it and the degrading words of a person she once called friend echoing in her mind as it shredded her pride and provoked ire. Broken orbs looked past the bouncing woman on top and towards the sky, begging for the key to her chains, yearning for release.

‘ _Fight.’_

The word came not from the sky, but from somewhere deep inside herself, a furious and savage bark of resolve answering back in a voice that wasn’t hers. In that moment, Velouria understood, allowed it out of the cage, let it make marks on her being. Eyelids fluttered shut over her mahogany, letting the wolfgirl rest. When they opened, a different colour burned wild into the night.

The kitsune, bathing in both her pleasure and superiority, gave a moment’s pause when she sensed something different command the gestures beneath, yet also something familiar. Though, that thought was quickly consumed by the maw that abruptly snarled to life, more alive than mechanical, seeking rather than submissive. Her pet’s face suddenly pushed so deep into her thighs that she could feel the blood coursing within a burning face, hungry lips pursed completely over her lower ones and husky whispers triggering nerves she didn’t know she had. For the first time, Selkie heard her voice hitch as rough teeth tantalizingly grazed over her clit, the swollen bud flickering with carnal delight at pleasure derived from pain.

‘’ _H-Ha..hehehe...N-Now you’re getting it peETTT!’’_ The onslaught refused to acknowledge the compliment, unwavering in its task. Selkie growled in a very fleeting irritation as a flustered voice escaped her lips, weak and uncontrollable, conquered instead of conquering. Nothing within her body was safe from the tongue. It reached every muscle, pressed against every mound, found bastions hidden even to her before ravaging them to the ground. Light began to consume her vision, feeling the tongue wrap around her mind, coat it and the rest of her senses with murky lust deep and thick like the abyss.

‘’ _Ha, ha, y-yes, pup...py...Work it, harder, h-harder...haaaahhh!’’_ The kitsune shoved her hips as close to Velouria as they could get and cried mercy to the moon. A monsoon of her release coated the wolfskin’s face and dripped down flush skin, some of it mingling with the blood earlier spilt.

For less than a second, merely a flicker nigh invisible within stone, Velouria felt the sealing magic falter around her limbs, Selkie’s control briefly diluted by her climax. It was all the wolfskin needed.

Fingers burst to life, muscles pushed to the limit as they rebelled against their captors. Velouria seized her beaststone, cradled it like her child, and summoned strength rightfully hers. Eyes bled red mist, fangs matched Selkie’s, blood rumbled. The sight hadn’t even returned to the kitsune’s eyes when one of Velouria’s arms, now a colossal claw, wrapped around her torso and lifted her into the air like a toy.

‘’ _Playtime’s over.’’_

She neither had the time nor capacity to reply, suddenly finding herself slammed chest first into a tree trunk, lungs excavated of breath. The claw clenched threateningly over her ribs while bare skin pressed against her back and a daunting snarl to her ear.

‘’ _Ha...m-messed up bad, didn’t I?’’_ Selkie put on a small smirk, a kitsune by nature even in the face of death. _‘’I s-suppose you’re going to eat me now?’’_

‘’ _I’ve had enough of you in my mouth, bitch.’’_ she barked back, voice low and unnatural. The wolfskin wore a mask of savagery, any trace of her spirit replaced by a force as primal as life itself. _‘’I think I’ll just rip you in two and call it a day.’’_

‘’ _You...You wouldn’t do that to your poor friend, w-would yo-’’_

The flexing of nails and piercing of skin was her answer. The tone that sounded back belonged to no friend of hers.

‘’ _Try me.’’_

Selkie’s heart thumped, dread replacing her whimsy as she found less and less room to breathe within her chest. Her beaststone wilted uselessly in her hand. She knew that the moment she tried to draw energy from it also would be the moment her ribs would splinter like twigs. Realizing it was fruitless to try to overpower the wolfssenger, Selkie decided that a kitsune’s trickery was the only way she would live to play another day. Her tails suddenly raced between Velouria’s hips, bold and desperate as they encircled and flirted with her captor's sensitivity.

‘’ _You bitch! What do you think you’re doing?!’’_ The kitsune continued her reckless rebellion, even when death roared at her ear and claws dig almost an inch deeper into her meat.

‘’ _Y-You could kill me l-like I deserve...’’_ Her voice was shaky, weak, nothing like the aggressive tendrils that suddenly began caressing Velouria’s folds. Upturned eyes purred defiant, yet submissive, against the murder that flashed in blood red eyes. _‘’But who would scratch your itch...who would be your mindless little fucktoy then...lover...’’_

Velouria half growled, half whined at the dramatic return of fire within her core, all of the repressed desires that were stunted during the kitsune’s control suddenly crashing over her like a wave. Cracks flicked in her scowl. Her hands begged to crush the vile visage before her, yet her core also begged for more of the carnal movements that danced underneath. She wanted to both hate and embrace the kitsune.

So, she compromised.

‘’ _...fine...’’_

Red-gold eyes widened in hope. _‘’V-Velour-hurk!’’_

Only to wilt like a candle twice as bright. Her eyes were pushed back by menace and omen as rivers of blood gushed down her stomach. The voice that prowled along her bare neck was powerful and mirthless, dominance displayed by force.

‘’ _It’s not Velouria, it’s not lover. It’s_ _ **alpha**_ _.’’_ The glare in those sovereign eyes showed no mercy, took no prisoners. _‘’You are my mindless little fucktoy, nothing more. You try to act like anything else...’’_ Devilish lips turned faintly upwards as a hint of sadistic amusement glinted off razor-sharp white. _‘’I’ll just have to fucking kill you. Try not to disappoint...’’_

Velouria growled with satisfaction at the subservient face, taking great delight in watching all notions of hope shatter from a once cocky mouth. She could smell the kitsune’s scent change immediately, from something that fancied herself with rights to the toy that would offer all she was to the wolfskin for a mere glance in her direction.

‘’ _I’m going to have fun breaking you, bitch.’’_ she snarled giddily as Velouria bit into her pet’s lobe, testing the newfound authority. _‘’Now, thank your alpha for marking you.’’_

The head of gold turned weakly towards her better, broken eyes fragile as ice, lips parting on order.

‘’ _haaaa... fat fucking chance.’’_

The wolfskin nearly choked on her own breath. Just as quickly as she saw it die, that disgusting, arrogant grin once again appeared on the kitsune’s lips, mocking everything Velouria was.

‘’ _What...What the hell was that bit-!!!’’_

When her claw, blinded by rage, tried to crush the dastard’s ribs did Velouria realize her folly. Too enamoured by her power trip, she failed to noticed the nine, magical tails stealthily re-ensnare her limbs, sealing even the slightest of twitches from her arm. With a savage elbow to Velouria’s ribs, the kitsune, almost drunk with laughter, leapt away the shattered hold before proceeding with the wolfskin’s degradation.

‘’ _HAHaha, alpha?! How badly did you want to be on top, puppy?! Hahaha!’’_ Velouria was half-expecting the kitsune’s face to split in two, given how ridiculously wide her cheshire smile was. Oblivious, or uncaring, that she was almost crushed in two, Selkie seemed almost happy for the experience, tails swishing about wildly and fingers trying to suppress the excitement that shook her shoulders. With a half moan, half laugh, she turned around and trialled a hand seductively up her silky leg, ending with a flirtatious slap on her ass.

‘’ _Haa, if you want that, puppy, you’re going to have to_ catch me!’’

Sounding uncontrollably playful, Selkie raced into the foliage, her manic laughter thick on the wind.

‘’ _...EGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!’’_

Another arm bursting into black and red fur and sinew, the wolfssenger roared murder to the moon as she chased savagely after the kitsune. Selkie’s laughter never seemed to falter in sound nor insult, no matter how angrily Velouria snarled or how much wood was splintered by her massive claws. It consumed her, became her life goal to silence, fuelled fire hotter than the sun in her blood.

‘’ _Grrrr, I’ll kill her, I’ll kill her, I’ll kill her_... hehe... hahaha... _AHAHAHAHAHA! I’M GOING TO ADD YOUR SKULL TO MY COLLECTION, BITCH!’’_ Somewhere during her chase, she succumbed to the same insanity as Selkie. Being brought to the edge of death, feeling the wind rush against her face, switching between predator and prey in the blink of an eye: it flooded her being with adrenaline, narrowed her vision to a pin. She felt thrusted back in time, into the mind of the first wolfkin, hunting its game across the vast plains of primordia. Nothing else mattered to Velouria but chasing Selkie to the ends of existence itself.

‘’ _AHAHA! AND I’LL MAKE YOUR PELT MY PLAYMAT, DOG!’’_ Her victim answered back, utter joy flowing with mockery in her elated tone. It spurred the wolfskin violently on, fangs snapping into empty air with anticipation and muscles pumping for the feeling of kitsune bone against her claws. Her efforts steadily brought her closer to Selkie, panting with delight as the scent of her prey made wild love to her nose.

‘’I’VE GOT YOU NOW! _BEG AND I’LL ONLY MAKE IT HURT A LOT!’’_ With a crazed whoop, the wolfskin slashed her claws at the kitsune’s back. Yet, as soon as she should have made contact with tantalizing flesh, did Selkie suddenly vanish from her sight, manic giggling faint against her ear. Confused, the beast came to a clumsy halt, eyes lucid in pursuit of her prey. When only the silence forrest answered back, she decided to find the kitsune’s scent. She quickly picked up something from abo-

‘’GOTCHA!’’

Familiar legs suddenly wrapped around the wolfskin’s head and a familiar taste was forced against her mouth. Hysteric with glee, the kitsune purred as she balanced herself and rode upon Velouria’s face, the half-morphed girl stumbling as she tried to stay upright.

‘’ _You really think a hunk of meat like you could keep up with a nine tails?! Hehehe, I could run circles around you, pet!’’_

Velouria growled from beneath a growing torrent of hot fluid, one arm stabilizing the two while the other gripped around her assailant's back. Strangely, neither her nails nor teeth dug into flesh. It was her tongue that took that role, eager as it lapped into twitching folds of heat and lust. Selkie, also deaf to any sense of danger, panted at the service she was given, finding a deranged thrill at trying to keep her legs balanced and not buckling at the intense pleasure. Yet, just as she was about to reach her climax, she felt the claw upon her back suddenly find itself around her tails, yanking the fox harshly off her post before hurling her like a sack of potatoes. Selkie managed to land safely on all fours, bemused orbs staring at the smug grin that reflected back, one that was covered in layers of her own sticky transparent lust. She failed to suppress a shiver.

‘’ _All that speed won’t matter a damn since I’d chase you down to the end of the world, bitch!’’_

The kitsune swooned hard at the words, as if they physically made love to her. She leapt mindlessly forwards, pining fangs hellbent for Velouria’s skin. Yet, the wolfskin took full advantage at this lapse in cunning and swatted her away with massive arms before pouncing on top of the grounded kitsune, whom stared expectingly back.

‘’ _W-What are you going to do with me?...’’_ Selkie tried her best to sound helpless, but the sinful smile perched upon pink lips greatly hindered her bluff.

‘’ _Raoww, nothing you aren’t used to.’’_

Allowing her beaststone to incite a familiar sensation against her jaw, Velouria forced a violent kiss to her prey. The wolfskin’s eyes glinted with thrill when she saw Selkie’s features twist as the long, slithering tongue of her beast form invaded her mouth, not even leaving enough room for air. It trashed against teeth and gum, stole Selkie’s breath away in more ways than one, ensnaring and coiling around her lesser tongue in sloppy, merciless bondage.

‘’ _Ahh, I knew you, haah, loved the taste of me!’’_ The kitsune sighed between her gasps, body mesmerized and pining for the sticky flesh.

Velouria hummed indecisively at how much her supposed victim was enjoying this, annoyed at the lack of resistance, yet aroused when the warm mouth responded back. She become enamoured by the way lips seemed to purse and bob around her, how Selkie’s tongue rolled hot saliva between her own and twitch approvingly when Velouria more than flirted with the entrance to the kitsune’s throat. So enamoured that when sharpened nails dug into her shoulders, she could do little in reaction when Selkie kicked her off.

‘’ _Tss, you were enjoying that, weren’t you? Kinky.’’_ A haughty smirk grew on Velouria’s face, slightly reeling from the kick.

‘’ _Haah, no more than you enjoyed eating me out, lover!’’_ the kitsune responded, despite the way her tongue seemed to feverishly grind against the roof of her mouth, as if missing the sensation. Despaired when her imitation paled in comparison, Selkie’s needy arms once again flew towards the wolfskin, intimacy on her mind and murder on her claws.

‘’ _Hahh, keep playing with me! Keep playing with me OR I’LL PLAY WITH YOUR CORPSE!’’_

‘’ _EGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAA’’_ Velouria made sure the kitsune knew her feelings were mutual with a simple, yet encompassing roar, desires clear and thick in the air. And so, the two morphs bore both teeth and tongue for each other amongst the ruined clearing, a romantic moonlight illuminating their bloodthirsty waltz. Velouria viciously swung claws that would tear through kitsune hide like an arrow through pegasus down while Selkie flung her tails wildly in every direction, snapping several branches thicker than Velouria’s neck in twain. Despite this, the surrounding flora seemed to be the only casualties, both combatants dancing past every strike. Even if one of them managed to seize an opening, they seemed much more content with simply teasing the other using a nibble or a lick, hickies being the most grievous wounds suffered.

‘’ _HAHAHA, I could have killed you five times over already, dog! You’re lucky I like playing with you so much!’’_

‘’ _GRAAAAA, and I’m just playing with my food, bitch! Besides, game tastes so much better when the prey struggles a bit!’’_

They bantered back and forth for what seemed like hours, both lost within and enjoying the thrill of the hunt too much to have it end. Claws would clamp over a torso, only to give it a seductive stroke. Tails would wrap around a neck, only to skate across the skin. It was a dance of self-indulgence, yet also a joust of restraint, to see which one of them would break first. It was a competition Velouria would lose, hormones taking the reins in her mind when a tail glided a hair’s width too close to her core. The next time a bestial hand seized Selkie’s back, she didn’t feel a mocking touch nor a sultry squeeze, but instead the ground hard to her face as she was forced to the dirt while another hand clutched and imprisoned all nine of her tails at once.

‘’ _GrrrAHAHA, I’ve got you now!’’_ Velouria snarled madly into the kitsune’s ear. Her mind was too fogged by blood and lust to notice that her hips also were smearing a rain of her juices on Selkie’s thigh. The wolfskin’s voice shook uncontrollably at sight of her prey so helpless and ensnared beneath her, Selkie’s deathblow and her own climax just a twitch away. _‘’Let’s see you try to get out of this!’’_

She waited for a moment, hearing nothing but her heavy heartbeat and Selkie’s soft breathing, the cocky grin once glued to those lips starting to fade for the first time.

‘’ _Nothing, eh?! I’m almost disappointed! Fine, if you don’t have a use for that tongue, let me rip it-’’_

‘’V-Velouria... stop, i-it hurts...’’

Words no louder than the kitsune’s breathing shivered into the air, but it’s effect on the wolfskin was anything but faint. Both her pants and hips stopped dead while colossal fingers allowed body and tail to slip through them like sand, fingers slack and comatose. Her inner beast was collared and restrained, a new emotion washing away the base ones as her harsh tone gradually softened.

‘’ _Se_...Selk-’’

The kitsune suddenly recalled her smirk back tenfold, once again kicking the distracted wolfskin off.

‘’ _AHAHAHA, you dumb dog! I can’t believe you fell for that!’’_ Yet, Selkie made no move to back away from the now enraged beast, instead brazenly diving into murderous arms before surprising her foe with an abrupt kiss. Velouria’s muscles begged her to allow them the luxury of liberating vile blood from vile veins, but the response was silent, body still from her own accord rather than magic and tendril.

‘’ _Honestly, what a dumb, mmmm, sentimental puppy.’’ Selkie_ said between licks and whines. Her skin was flush from cheeks to thighs. The palms of her hands sank into the wolfskin’s shoulders rather than her fingernails, a touch that betrayed the insults and asked for comfort more than pleasure.

‘’ _Mmm... hmph, you probably would_ have _cried if I hadn’t gone along with_ it _.’’_ She let her bloodlust die as quickly as it came to return the kisses. Large paws lifted the kitsune up and pressed her back against a tree, not strong enough to bruise, but not soft enough to show any weakness.

‘’ _Hehehe,_ so _you_ do _care, lover.’’_ Maybe she showed a little weakness. Regardless, she made sure to compensate by sinking a fang into gum.

‘’My, what big teeth you have!’’

‘’All the better to... grrr, we’re not doing this.’’

Velouria heard Selkie laugh playfully, unable to stop a smirk from flickering on her lips. They saw spirits of the hunt leave their limbs and into their tongues, the joined boundaries of their mouths becoming the new hunting ground. It wasn’t as one-sided a hunt as when Velouria’s much larger tongue consumed Selkie’s like a falcon to a hare. This time, as chuckles and snarls slipped through the forest canopy, they engaged in dual of equals, mongoose to cobra, predator to predator. Teeth raked against tongue like claws to flesh and bled saliva as copiously as they would blood.

Somewhere during the blur of adrenaline, Velouria felt two of the kitsune’s tails dip themselves into her bottom lips, feeling a gratifying tug in her mind and body pull her away from the fight.

‘’ _Grrr, what the hell is this...’’_ The wolfskin let out a grumble of not quite distain, unsure whether to recede her pride or pleasure. She noticed the kitsune seemed much more comfortable as she underwent the same treatment.

Selkie rose her head in conceit. _‘’If you want me to stop, you only need ask.’’_

Rather than words, a traitorous heat on her cheeks answered back, Velouria attempting to smother the smile forming on teasing lips with a rough kiss. She let her mouth keep the frustrating woman company and her senses escape southwards. Selkie’s tails moved along her walls madly and with abandon, flickering just as much as their tongues as they ravished nerves her fingers could never reach. They filled her tightly and completely, like liquid into a vase, yet turbulently, waves trashing for freedom, but never quite escaping the cusp of the ocean. Even instilled with the strength of her beaststone, the wolfskin still had trouble suppressing the tremors in her knees, along with a coming storm in her loins that were fed by the hot, sticky current.

‘’ _Hmmm, are you about to cry uncle, lover?’’_ Velouria heard that annoying voice creep on the fringes on her mind, barely making past the haze. She growled breathily to dismiss the distraction, but had her attention forcibly commanded by a pair of shaking legs wrapping impulsively around her waist. The voice at the wolfskin’s ear quickly lost its usual haughty air and melted into mercy, high and delicate.

‘’ _...Me too.’’_

‘’ _...Is that so?’’_ The voice pleased her core as much as the tails did, claws pushing deeper into inviting flesh. A cascade of hot breath sank down Velouria’s back when she pressed the kitsune harder against the tree. Her own body pursued. _‘’Guess I won’t have to worry about you escaping this time then. Wench like you would rather die than miss this.’’_

‘’ _Hehehe, you’re one to talk!’’_ Selkie crashed their breasts together, back arching like a bow drawn. Her tone oozed sex into the air. _‘’Guess you finally caught me,_ _alpha_ _...’’_

That word messed up Velouria’s mind, kindled fires that burned down sanity, dug its hooks into her mind before dragging it down to depravity. She made her tongue expand once more, filling the kitsune’s mouth like a flood, sweeping away all sense in the tide. The surge of rhythm from the tails rewarded her mindlessness.

‘’ _Grrr, c-close...’’_ Her voice began to quiver, adding the lashing of her tongue as rivers of spit dribbled between their chins and onto their breasts. Release was so near. It flirted with her as it danced in the pit of her stomach, seduced her and asked for dignity as payment for its service. _‘’Argh, fuck me harder, damn it... please...’’_

Selkie gushed. _‘’H-Haa, w-what? I finally start calling you an alpha, and you start acting like a beta?... gods, you really know how to turn me on, lover...’’_

Her tails pumped as hard as they could muster, the kitsune writhing with ecstasy even as her skin was shredded against bark from the resulting aftershocks. The two beasts swore and snarled at each other as they teetered off the same edge, raking nails against back, thrusting tongue into throat.

Their release was a messy one, blood from wounds raining at the same time as climax from between their cores, pooling onto the dirt in a carnal colour. Their spirits saw the same pleasure, claws sinking into flesh in union with leg against slick leg, each a predator, each a prey in the end. Dying roars echoed across the grasses of their battlefield as the sun upon blood-red plains and the burning sky fade into still indigo, souls every bit as sated as their bodies.

Having being drained of strength, Velouria’s knees buckled and sent the two of them to the ground, her strained muscles heaving while Selkie’s body rested hot against them, tranquil save for the occasional spasm. As the forest relished in the return of silence, the wolfskin heard an innocent voice trickle into her ear, one she felt she hadn’t heard in an eternity.

‘’Thanks for playing with me, Velouria...’’

The soft sentence easily managed to subdue her inner beast, returning to its cage with a satisfied howl before Velouria regained full control of her senses. She smiled, absently pulling her friend closer as they used the base of the tree as a bed. A low purr rumbled soothingly to her tired mind.

‘’Thanks for helping me, Selkie...’’

She closed her eyes, liberated of the heat, yet feeling warmer than she’d ever been. Sleep came easy for her and her partner.

 

* * *

 

The forest seemed so much more alive in the morning as she trudged under the vibrant canopy. Dazzling sunlight filtered past green leaves, the sound of wildlife chimed in her ear, small animals rustled foliage as they scurried out of her path. It brought a pleasant feeling to Velouria’s senses.

‘’Oooooh! Look at how pretty that birdy is! I’m going to catch you!’’

‘’Ouch! Stop moving, Selkie! You’re going to open your wounds! Ergh, like you’re opening mine right now...’’

So much for that. Velouria hissed as the kitsune on her back squirmed around like a toddler, causing a bit of red to touch her makeshift bandages. That same colour also managed to touch her cheeks, at the feeling of smooth, warm skin glide against her own. They only had the remnants of Selkie’s torn up kimono to don when they awoke that morning, so between the two of them, they could only afford to cover the essentials.

‘’Grrr, you keep this up and you’re walking the rest of the way.’’

‘’Nooo! I’ll stop!’’ So she said, but the movement only served to hurt her carrier more. ‘’You know I can barely move my legs right now!’’

The wolfskin clicked her tongue. She knew her friend was telling the truth, since the poor(?) girl had been brought to climax four times last night. The fact that she was largely responsible for it also helped guilt her into becoming a horse and carriage for the kitsune. The reminder of the events they shared last night made her face flush a little brighter and the weight on her mind much heavier than that on her back.

‘’...sorry.’’ She muttered it quietly and awkwardly, eyes focused on the ground in front. Selkie twitched her ears at the sudden apology, but quickly smiled it away, demeanour refreshing and welcome.

‘’No problem! I’m just happy to help you, Velouria! Besides, I... kinda enjoyed it.’’ The wolfskin could have sworn she heard her friend’s voice lower tenderly, but the note was short lived. ‘’I gotta say, though, you get reeeeeally scary when you’re fired up!’’

‘’Pfft, you’re one to talk!’’ The weight on her mind as well as the ache in her muscles miraculously seemed to disappear at Selkie’s chipper tone. ‘’You did that crazy thing with your tails that almost killed me!’’

She could practically feel the sly smile bore into her neck. ‘’Did I? I don’t remember. Must have been the other me.’’

The wolfskin laughed, which the kitsune eagerly joined. With the sounds of youthful mirth fluttering on the wind, they continued their walk back to the castle, Velouria deciding to look the other way to some of her friend’s antics.

After a particularly long stretch of time without any giggles or attempts to catch wildlife, however, the wolfskin was suddenly greeted by less characteristic words from her friend.

‘’Hey, Velouria...’’ She heard the tender tone return to pink lips. It lingered this time. ‘’If you ever... get fired up again, you can call me. I’ll help.’’

The wolfskin’s pace hitched. While she was gracious for the offer, and the gods know that she needed it, sympathy gripped tight around her throat and heart, the fabric of Selkie’s numerous bandages much more noticeable against her skin.

‘’Are... are you sure, Selkie? Y-You got really hurt this time...’’

‘’I-I don’t mind! Kitsunes heal really fast you know!’’ On even turns anyways. ‘’I told you I enjoy it too, plus... I don’t want you to do that with anyone but me...’’

Velouria’s felt her cheeks melt, tail wagging and ears flapping uncontrollably from the selfish, yet at the same time, devoted sentiment. A happy smile curved her mouth as she held Selkie’s legs tighter, heart thumping to the rhythm of the one at her back.

‘’If you really don’t mind... I’d be honoured, Selkie. Thank you...’’

A cheerful whine brighter than the sun soothed her worries, Velouria basking in its warmth. She wanted to hear it everyday, a sound as important as the sunrise. ‘’No problem... Hey, you want to play with me this afternoon?!’’

Velouria giggled innocently, amused at how easily her friend could switch topics.

‘’Hehe, you can barely walk! How are you going to play like this?’’

‘’You don’t need feeling in your legs to roll off hills, silly! Come on, what do you say?!’’

‘’Can’t argue with that logic...’’ She sighed lightly, feeling the carefree mood infect her. ‘’...Sure.’’

‘I said I’d chase you down to the ends of the world, didn’t I?’

Selkie must have found a way to read her thoughts, because Velouria soon felt a loving golden tail intwine with a grey one and warm cheeks as comforting as silk nuzzle against hers. She felt more than obliged to nuzzle back.

‘’Yay!’’ 


End file.
